


Together Alone

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Robert and Chas hate each other, they have no one else who understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Alone

If anyone asked Chas where she’d most like to see Robert, her first answer would be at the bottom of the ocean.

Her second answer would be between her legs.

It made perfect bloody sense that a man who never stopped running his mouth would be so good with his tongue.

He kept up a gentle pressure as he teased her clit, Chas feeling his smirk against her skin each time he wrung another moan out of her, and with fingers joining tongue, another orgasm.

She shuddered as he lapped up the juices, throwing the cheap duvet off his head and shoulders so she could see herself glistening against his chin.

“Just stop showin’ off and stick it in me already!” she stammered, ashamed at saying the words, even more ashamed at how they turned her on.

He slid his hard cock against her sensitive lower lips, teasing, that damned smirk still fully in place, but he pulled back, standing up.

Chas tried to hide her disappointment, and her disgust at her disappointment, as he headed to the shower.

He dropped the smug act after finding his boxers.

“Thought I’d have more time. Got dinner with…”

“That poor cow?”

Robert turned cold at the insult, walking over to squeeze Chas’ breasts in his hands.

“Still got time to come on your tits, if ya like.”

Chas let his thumbs tug at her nipples before she pushed him away.

“Don’t even know why I’m doin’ this…why I hate myself this much…”

The first time was after Aaron had split with him for good, showed his fit new copper (of all the things…) boyfriend off in the Woolie. Robert had blamed her. They’d argued in the upstairs room. She’d smacked him, hard. He’d grabbed her wrists, then her waist. She’d torn his white dress shirt to shreds while he’d hiked up her skirt, panties shoved to the side, condom torn open with his teeth, pussy soaking wet as he’d made his way in, grabbing handfuls of her tits as she’d felt the cold sink against her arse cheeks like a crude shock. 

For so many years she’d wondered why so many women had wanted him. She’d tried to deny to herself that she’d wanted him, that she hadn’t made a pass at him herself years ago. That every time they’d fought, she hadn’t felt a spark, a rage that had brought out a need in her she wasn’t supposed to have anymore, that respectable mums and aunties and pub landladies were supposed to ignore.

As she’d watched Robert’s arse as he’d bent over to pick up the tatters of his clothes, ignoring the empty feeling inside her as she’d gone to clean herself up, that was supposed to have been the last time. 

Every time was supposed to be the last time.

Robert woke her from her memories.

“It’s because you’ve got form, Chas. Cheating…lying…” 

She jabbed her finger into his bare chest.

“You’re one to talk! After what you did to Katie, to our Debs…”

They never mentioned Aaron. It was an unofficial rule.

Robert nonchalantly moved her hand away, stroking his cock as he taunted her.

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re a better fuck than Debbie was. I’m sure Cameron felt the sa…”

The slap aimed at him would have been hard enough to dislodge a few fillings, but he grabbed her wrist in time, yanking her close to stare her down.

As she stared into his eyes, eyes that seemed to change color every time she looked at them, she thought of what Aaron must have seen in him, or Katie. Why they’d kept coming back. Why he’d kept coming back.

“I saw Aaron the other day,” he breathed in her ear, hand on her bottom to keep her in place. “He and Ole Bill had had a bustup…he kissed me…I kissed him back…”

Before Chas could slap him again, or shout to stay away from her son, shout that she’d keep Robert away from him even if Robert told the world about them and made Aaron hate her forever, he sat on the bed, yanking her down with him, on top of him.

“I…I stopped it. I told him to go away,” he added, voice breaking, even if he’d never let her hear the true pain. He continued as one hand fondled her breasts, the other sliding over her belly, tugging at her small navel piercing.

“He’s not like us, Chas…” he said, softly, sadly, as he began to slide his fingers inside her, filling her emptiness again. “It’s not too late for him.”

Chas nodded, uneasy at his vulnerability, at her own shame at being with a man her son still loved.

She couldn’t think about it. 

She’d do anything never to think about it again.

She took a condom off the nightstand drawer, tossing it onto Robert’s smooth chest.

He looked down at the wrapper before making his mind up, opening the packet with his free hand.

“Chrissie can wait,” he said.

When they were ready to start, when she was on her back, Robert on top of her, hand in her hair, hand at her jaw, staring her down as he entered her, she fought back the light gasp to look deep into his eyes.

She’d never seen eyes that looked so dead and so wild at the same time.

Except for her own. 


End file.
